Buccaneer
).]] The Buccaneer is a 2-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is misspelled "Bucanneer") and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA San Andreas The Buccaneer is based on a 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo (probably the 1972 model, as it doesn't have turning signals on the bumper). Its design resembles that of the Picador, as both cars take inspiration from vehicles built upon the Chevelle platform. The Picador slightly outperforms the Buccaneer in acceleration and handling, but the Buccaneer has a higher top speed. Despite its lowrider-like appearance, it can only be modified at TransFender. The Buccaneer, along with the Tampa and the Manana, is a gang car of the Da Nang Boys. It can only be found in the Easter Basin and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro, along with the Tampa. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Albany "Bucanneer" in GTA IV still broadly draws inspiration from the 1970-1972 Monte Carlo (but it has lost much of its fastback profile and has exaggerated proportions), but is also influenced by other vehicles — the front end looks closer to that of the 1974 Chevrolet Caprice and even more so 1974 Cadillacs because of the hood ornament. The Bucanneer is a fairly heavy car, needing a V8 to lug around its portly weight, however its cornering is acceptable at low speeds. Its top speed is about 145 km/h (90 mph). The name "Bucanneer", seen when the player enters the vehicle, is clearly a typographical error — the name is spelled correctly on the rear of the car, in Stevie's text message requesting the car, and within game files. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition retains the Monte Carlo influences, leaning more towards the design of the GTA San Andreas rendition, although it is far shorter than both its previous renditions. Its wide headlights echo the double headlights of the GTA IV rendition. Variant in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, a Bucanneer is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely candy maroon and black body color. As a new Bucanneer will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Trivia * Upon completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV, the Bucanneer may be sold at his garage for $1,800. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Bucanneer appears with single headlights in a body shop business sign. * The Buccaneer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Vladivostok FM in GTA IV. *The Buccaneer is the first vehicle available to the player in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Due to the low height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car in GTA San Andreas. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the steering wheel bears a Declasse emblem, either the car was originally going to be made under the brand, or the steering wheel was replaced. Locations GTA IV *Sometimes spawn in Beachgate, Firefly Island and Hove Beach (Broker). *Rarely spawn in Boulevard, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens and South Bohan (Bohan). *Very rarely spawn in North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Presidents City (Algonquin), Schottler and Beechwood City (Broker). }} de:Buccaneer es:Buccaneer pl:Buccaneer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars